Mid Autumn Festival
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: So... The Spiritual Six wanted to go out to celebrate one of their traditions and the ninjas decided to tag along. But with their original plan gone wrong, they decided to celebrate it a different way... Maybe with a bit of fluff with our favorite fire ninja and our OC Hanna.


**Soo….. have fun typing hate comments, and HAPPY MID AUTUMN FESTIVAL!**

 **-Karina (PS: And… I'm probably going to focus on KaixHanna on this oneshot… YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)**

* * *

 **(After MWC)**

It started off as a normal day on the bounty, everyone was getting ready for the day, schedule? Train.

The ninjas were teaching Lloyd how to fight when he can't see and the kunoichi were training to do spinjitzu, the Spiritual six? Well...

"Ha!" Claudia (let's just say they use their normal names in private) yelled, the Spiritual Six were currently playing Minecraft while Alessandro was reading a book, and Gloria was somewhere on deck.

"No!" Karina shouted, they were playing PVP the walls and currently Claudia was besting all of them.

"Hey that was my diamond armor!" Max whined, pressing the remote controller for restart. (Xbox)

"Why are we even playing this?" Karina asked holding her controller in her left hand.

"I dunno we were bored?" Christina replied crafting a iron sword "Yes!"

"I have a diamond sword, HA!" Claudia shot back grinning. Karina looked at her controller and sighed, she then threw it to the other wall, standing up she looked at her phone.

"Hey look its Mid Autumn Festival!" She shouted pointing to her phone. Max turned to her with wide eyes

"Can we go back to Earth and celebrate it?" He asked pausing his game.

"I dunno we need to ask Sensei" Alessandro answered closing his book, Max nodded and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sensei was meditating when Max knocked on the door

"Come in" He said as the Life wielder opened the door, "Is it okay if we go to Earth to celebrate one of our culture's tradition?"

"Its fine, so how are you and the others training going on?" Max's eyes darted all around Sensei's room "Umm… Yea were doing great" He lied, and slowly backed out of the room.

"Guys we need to train ASAP!" Max hissed and ran to the training room, the others looked at each other and ran after him, seconds later Sensei found them fighting and training on the deck.

"Ahhh, I see that you have been training well" They faked grinned and sighed in relief when he walked away. Sensei laughed clearly knowing they weren't training at all 'just like the old days' he mused.

-Lloyd's POV-

Right now I was blindfolded and four ninjas were fighting against me. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could feel heat coming closer to me which meant Kai was closing in, I waited to hear the sword and at the last moment dodged. Then I heard the heavy footsteps of Cole and the quick ones of Jay coming, I faced where I heard Cole's footsteps and tried to grab his scythe, feeling the cold metal I knew I succeeded, placing it in front of me I used it to swing myself to hit all four of them with my feet. Using my elemental fire I started throwing it where I last heard Jay. But it wasn't Jay I hit, the sound was more feminine.

"Hey!" I took of my blindfolded to see that I hit Aurora.

"Sorry" I sheepishly said, then Zane came up to me "Your fighting has improved, good job" I smiled.

"Yea except the fact that you hit me" Aurora teased, But I knew she wasn't hurt, being the elemental master of the sun she can't really be burned.

"Oh come on that was an accident!" Just then the rest of the SS (spiritual six) came through the door with the kunoichi.

"What's up?" Kai asked, Janet shrugged clearly not knowing either.

"Have any of you heard about Mid Autumn Festival?" Luna asked, what was a Mid Autumn Festival?!

-Narrator's POV-

"Have any of you heard about Mid Autumn Festival?" Luna asked, everyone besides the SS shook their heads.

"The Mid Autumn Festival is a day where people celebrate with lanterns, moon cake and 燈謎.

The Mid-Autumn Festival is a harvest festival celebrated by Chinese and Vietnamese people. The festival is held on the 15th day of the eighth" Aurora explained, reading her phone. "Apparently it's a ceremony for some girl who got trapped in the moon. In other words, it's a day with Claudia written all over it" Luna playfully slapped her as Cole put his Scythe down.

"So why are we all here? I mean you couldn't have brought all of us here just to tell us that" Cole questioned

"You're right, we brought you here to tell you guys that we're going back to earth to celebrate it" Aria said, earning some surprised looks.

"Oooh can we come?!" Jay asked "I'd like to celebrate this Mid Autumn Festival!"

"Yea can we go?" Janet asked, holding Stripe. Just then Sensei Wu came holding his teapot

"You may" Sensei said, scaring half of the ninjas.

"Mkay, meet us in Earth at the School" Christina informed.

"And bring lanterns and moon cakes!" Karina reminded winking, then Alessandro opened the portal and the Spiritual Six stepped in, leaving the Ninjas and kunoichi back in Ninjago.

* * *

-Aurora's POV-

Whoo!" I shouted, stretching as I walked out of the portal, the others gave me weird looks.

"Oh don't tell me realm travel isn't tiring!" I replied. The others shrugged since it was like a normal thing for me to do that and we carried on walking.

-Narrator's POV-

As they reached the school they realized that school was still going, so basically there we students in classes and teachers in corridors. This wasn't going as planned.

"Oh shoot." Forrest whinned "There's no way we can enjoy Mid Autumn Festival now"  
"I thought school closes when there's a special event?" Aurora questioned Luna.

"Yea, I thought so too"

"Oh this is going sooooo bad"

* * *

-Half and hour later-

"We're here!" Jay grinned stepping out of the portal, just for his grin to fade when he saw the sad looks on the Spiritual Six faces.

"What's up?" Cole asked, pulling his leg out of the portal.

"School is still you know… running" Sighed Forrest.

"At least we have the food!" Smiled Christy. Zane showed them the plate of food they made.

"Those aren't… moon cakes" Nova grimaced "What did you USE?"

"You said they were moon cakes" Cole replied looking at the moon shaped stones on the silver plate. "So… we got rocks and made them into moon shapes. Duh"  
"No this is how it's supposed to look like!" Aria groaned, fishing her phone out of her pocket and showing them a picture "Not… _This!"_

"Geesh, we're sorry" Kai sighed.

"Mid Autumn Festival is ruined!" Wailed Aurora, sitting in the dirt.

"The mooncakes!" Moaned Luna, looking at the picture hungrily "I didn't even eat lunch for this reason!"  
"Wait… they're supposed to be cakes?!" Cole's eyes widened in disbelief "OH COME ON!"  
"Shhh" Janet soothed well… everyone "It's okay, we can still have some fun!" Aurora slapped her forehead "Of course! We could still play with launturns!" All of the ninjas and kunoichi grinned, happy that they could still have a great time.

After a while, the group walked towards Aurora's house. Where she kindly let them use her launturns from when she went out to celebrate with her family.

"So… This is a lantern?" Christy mused, holding the stick to a particularly shaped star shaped lantern. Luna nodded. "Huh. Needs a bit more light" She commented, using her powers to light the lantern more brightly.

"So… Where can we go?" Asked Janet "Are we going to a park or something?"  
"There aren't really any parks in Hong Kong…" Aria mused, tapping her foot thoughtfully.

"We could go to HKGC!" Aurora suggested, everyone besides Forrest was confused. "What is HKGC?" Nya questioned.

"It's the place we always go to have **our** Mid Autumn Festival parties!" The ninjas (If I am trying to say all of them. I would just call them ninjas because it's easier .-.) shrugged, it was worth a shot.

"Are you **sure** this is the place?" The ninjas have just arrived at HKGC and were doubtful.

"It usually host's their parties at night" Informed Forrest, leaning to take a look at some plants "Huh, I remembered they had different plants here." His sister snorted.

"Why do you care? And how do you even remember?"  
"I guess Rosetta rubbed off me" He shrugged. Rosetta glared at him "Hey!"  
"Relax… It's a good thing right?" Rosetta sighed.

"I don't know Zane. Ask Forrest…"  
"Mmmm, Let's just get going already" The ninjas started wandering around the place, looking at different things and commenting on them. Soon, it was night.

"Hey… Is it time yet?" Kai asked impatiently. The Spiritual Six shrugged and went to check the board. But their question was answered as they heard thousands of voices grow louder as they reached the area of the party.

"Cool the party started!" Christy cheered. Hanna shook her head, smiling as she joined her sister in participating in the games. Lloyd and Christy we're dancing together while Jay and Nya were hanging out at the punch stall.

" _This is so sweet" Jewels laughed. Speaking up for the first time since they arrived. Forrest blushed and poked her side. Jewels faced him (CRYSTAL TREES) and smiled softly "What is it?"  
_ " _Er… Do you want to… play on the dance floor?" He asked shyly. Jewels giggled and nodded. As both of them stepped on the dance floor….._

"AURORA!" Forrest shouted, staring into her face. Said ninja blinked, and looked down at her younger brother. "What is it?"  
"You've been daydreaming again" He retorted. Aurora snorted and laughed loudly. Oh how hard she shipped him and Jewels…. They will never know.

"Hey… Check that out!" Jewels pointed to the sky, where thousands of lanterns floated to the sky.

"Can we do that?" Kai asked, eyes wide. Hanna giggled.

"That lanturn booth looks promising" Zane pointed at a small shop, with a long line.

"Who's going to… you know, _wait in line?_ " That idea seemed foreign to all of them. Being the saviours of their realm, they didn't really have to wait in line.

"I'll do it" Volunteered Rosetta, as she started walking towards the booth. Leaving the other 17 ninjas to do their own thing.

'I'm joining her" Zane declared, walking with her. Cole and Janet shrugged and walked towards the food stall, Cole eyeing for any cake he could see. The Spiritual Six and Jewels started wandering around too. Leaving Kai and Hanna alone, standing on the pavilion.

"So… What do you want to do?" Kai asked, rubbing his neck subconsciously. Hanna laughed and replied, "I actually want to check out the golf field, if that's okay."  
"S-sure sure, your own person amiright? I-i don't control you…" Kai stuttered. (SO OOC XD) Suddenly they were both blinded by a flash of light. Looking over. They say Luna, grinning checkily, holding a camera. Blinking, Kai growled and chased after her laughing younger sister.

"Siblings" Hanna laughed once again, shaking her head in amusement. Looking at the right, she saw Lloyd. Showing off his golden powers, making dragons and shapes for the little crowd that gathered over him. Claiming that it was special light trick that he learned over the years. In a way it was true. Suddenly, a hand was blocking her view. Blinking four times, Hanna stepped back a bit to see a overdressed teenager, smirking flirtatiously at her. Hanna frowned.

"Hey (Insert thing here that starts with a 'b' and ends with a 'e')" He grinned, leaning over. "Whatcha' doin' this gorgeous night?" She grimaced a bit before answering.

"Well, thank my friend Luna for that."  
"You seriously believe in those so called spirits?" He snorted. Hanna's frown deepened. "I mean seriously, they are a bunch of junk. Their so called powers controling our very human nature. If anyone had that control it'll be me" He said cockily, pointing at himself. "If you want, you can be my queen" He offered. Hanna frown turned into one of disgust, then anger. In a fluid motion, she commanded the wind to knock the teen's body over. Making him fall flat on his butt.

"You mock my friends once more. You'll so regret it" She growled. The teenager gulped. "Oh and I'm NOT your (Insert same thing)"

"Okay okay okay! Geeze" He made a face. "Woman…." He muttered, walking away. Hanna sighed in exasperation, oh why do boys always go after her? Walking over to Kai, he saw her uncomfortable face."Hey, what's up?" Hearing his warm voice already made Hanna want to smile.

"Oh nothing" She reassured. Kai frowned. Living with the kunoichi for so many months, he was sure there was something wrong.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't just hotheaded, he was also very persistent.

"Yes!" Hanna groaned, burying her head in her hands. Seeing that he upset her, he turned around and offered her a pink mooncake.

"I know they are your favorite color…" He said softly, Hanna grinned and took it graciously. Taking a big bite of it, moaning she said. "This is so good! It's… strawberry, I think."

"Also your favorite!" They both laughed. Rosetta started running towards them, already gathering the other ninjas "Dude, we got the lanterns!" She smirked lightly. "Oh, have I been _interrupting_ something?" The two blushed and shook their heads.

"Okay, if you say so" Rosetta laughed, linking arms with Zane she grabbed her own lanturn and threw it into the sky. Watching it float up with awe.

"Come on" Kai took Hanna's delicate hands and hoisted her up, handing her a lanturn. Grinning for the billionth time this day, she and Kai threw the lanturn up together.

* * *

The ninjas were lying down on the grass. Admiring the lanterns as they floated higher and higher into the sky.

"I'd think this was our most successful festival yet." Commented Aurora. Everyone else nodded.

"This was the best" Hanna agreed. Secretly holding hands with Kai.

"Hold on…. What would happened when they reach space?!"

* * *

 **Welp. That was it XD Hope you enjoy it! And…. yes that last part was necessary XD**

 **BYE AND HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD MID AUTUMN FESTIVAL! -Karina**


End file.
